Gore Magala
Gore Magala is a juvenile Elder Dragon, and the main antagonist for the low-rank campaign of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Gore is a highly aggressive and recently discovered species of megafauna, with the particular specimen in question thought to be almost 100 years old, and the child of an elder dragon that caused a catastrophic plague in Heaven's Mount around the same time. Biography During the main character's travel throughout the game's world with the Caravaneer, the Hunter first meets the dragon when it attacks out at sea during a storm. Thanks to the hunter's resilience and the intervention of a group of Ace Hunters, the monster is forced to retreat and flees into the Everwood. The Hunter learns afterwards that the Aces were tasked with killing this recently discovered creature, due to its aggression and the strange black mist it spews out of it's body. Later on, the Hunter learns that the Aces were overpowered in the Everwood by Gore, and that two of them were still stranded in the sea of trees with the beast. Against their better judgement, the Hunter enters the wood, and manages to repel Gore while the wounded Aces escape. Shortly after, the Aces hand the task of killing Gore over to the Hunter, who tracks the wounded beast down in the Ancestral Steppe. Upon seeing the Hunter again, Gore immediately flies into a rage and reveals its terrifying true strength. Ultimately, it loses the battle and is thought to be dead. In actuality, Gore survived, and completed its juvenile phase, shedding it's demonic black scales for golden ones, and becoming an adult elder dragon named Shagaru Magala. It immediately heads to an area in Heaven's Mount known as the sanctuary, and takes up residence there. The Hunter learns from the residents of a nearby village that 100 years prior, the a golden dragon was sighted in the sanctuary, shortly before a "foul wind" swept across the mountainous region, causing the fauna to go beserk before dying, laying waste to the region and everything living there, with the only proof of the tale being a golden scale recovered from the sanctuary, now under the ownership of the Caravaneer. Shortly after hearing this tale, the Hunter begins encountering fauna nearby that have undergone a disturbing change in appearance and behavior, seemingly possessed by the black mist Gore produced. It's learned that this mist is actually a dangerous pathogen called the Frenzy, and shares a symbiotic relationship with Gore and Shagaru. As more monsters start to go beserk from the Frenzy, people begin fearing another plague. Before this can come to fruition, the Hunter enters the sanctuary, and slays Shagaru for good. While the immediate threat was ended and the Frenzy was slowly stamped out by natural causes and other hunters, Shagaru's actions would have severe consequences later, as the Frenzy would work it's way deep into the Everwood and infect a wyvern known as Seregios, which would survive the infection and form a symbiosis, becoming a powerful Apex Monster capable of spreading the pathogen and severely disrupting the ecosystem of the region once again. Personality Gore Magala is not an inherently evil beast. Rather, it is a wild animal, whose immense strength and high levels of aggression pose a problem for the ecosystems and cities it gets too close too. Gore also appears to remember specific humans and hold a grudge. Gore is shown to be a cunning creature, and is easily sent into a rage, as it will often size up foes that are unfamiliar, before viciously attacking them. Gore will often flee from battles that prove to be too difficult for it however. Abilities Gore both utilizes a mix of it's own physical strength and the Frenzy in battle, and is surprisingly precise and dangerous, despite not having eyes. Typical melee attacks consist of using its sharp teeth, claws, bulk and serrated tail to injure enemies, often taking to the air to launch attack from above. As a carrier for the Frenzy, Gore naturally leaves small clouds of the black misty pathogen in it's wake, and is covered by it. However, Gore can also condense and weaponize the virus as an explosive breath attack that inflicts severe physical trauma, in place of the elemental breath attacks used by other elder dragons. After enough time has passed in battle Gore can enter a sort of berserker mode, in which the sky darkens, two pairs of horns erect themselves, and it will begin using it's wings(which have massive opposable claws on them) and both a third pair of legs and as arms for attacking. As an adult, Shagaru possesses a pair of eyes, increased aggression, harder scales, and heightened control over the Frenzy, capable of creating scatter bombs and geysers in addition to the projectiles and bursts used by gore. Shagaru also will not tire out like Gore does, nor can it be caught in traps. Both forms have a weakness to fire, and the effects of the Frenzy can actually be overcome by the Hunter and used to empower them temporarily instead of weakening them. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army